


Drinking

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke finds Squall on the beach and puts him up at Fenris' place where they get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts).



The boy reminded Fenris of Hawke, silky dark hair and grey fur framing a pale, pretty face, marked by a line of red over the nose. A scar though, not warpaint.

Fenris had no desire to pry about another’s scars, and he was glad no comment had been made on his own.

They had come across Squall wandering the Wounded Coast and Hawke had been reluctant to leave him on his own; he was lost, with no memory of how he got there, obviously a stranger to their surroundings. She was interested in his unusual blade, and Varric was sure he had never seen anything like it either. Anders did not see that there was anything wrong with him beyond his confusion. He was not injured.

It was because he carried a blade that they had all been surprised the first time he used magic. Fenris was even more surprised that Hawke suggested he let him stay at his mansion. Although disgruntled at having to look out for another apostate, he had no other reason to refuse Hawke’s request. The boy seemed otherwise unobtrusive, intelligent and skilled in battle, and seemed to trust Hawke as much as she trusted him.

Only while cradling his second glass of wine did Squall start talking. “I have never seen an elf before.”

“What about a dwarf?”

Squall shook his head.

Fenris took a drink from the bottle. “What do you remember?”

Squall stared at his glass thoughtfully, before finally saying, “memories were not my strong point, even then.”

The silence lingered as Fenris let him continue at his own pace.

“I was… Command- commanding a group to fight a sorceress. That is the last thing I remember.”

“You are a mage.”

Squall gave him a look. “Yes, I suppose.”

“Do you have Circles? For mages to learn to control their powers?”

“I was given magic at the academy I went to, if that is what you mean.”

“Given magic?” Fenris was aware of the mildly horrified look on his face. “To what end?”

“To fight, when needed. We are mercenaries.”

_Mercenary mages_. Fenris drank deeply. “Perhaps we should discuss this further when the others are here. Tell me something else about your life.”

Squall fidgeted with the stem of the glass. “There is nothing else,” he mumbled.

 

At the time, Fenris had thought he meant that he could not remember.


End file.
